


Hold On

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2018 [17]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, this is just teen bc cutting and abuse is vauuugely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Hold on, Yuri and Natsuki say to one another. Everything’s going to get better.





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 17 - Hold On
> 
> (I was in an artsy mood... so this is an artsy piece)

Just hold on,  _Yuri had told her as Natsuki sat at her side on the ground, drawing_ a little butterfly over the scars on Yuri’s wrists.  _You can move out one day and get away from him. Hold on until then._

_Hold on,_ Natsuki had demanded, grabbing Yuri’s wrist to keep it away from the knife, her eyes stained a pale shade of black-and-blue.  _You promised me you’d stop. Come on, Yuri, let’s go and read together._

_Hold on tight,_ Natsuki had giggled, beaming, clutching for Yuri’s hand as the roller coaster tilted backwards.  _I know you’re going to love the rush, Yuri! There’s nothing like it!_

_Hold on, hold still,_  Yuri had whispered, grabbing Natsuki’s hands and rubbing ointment into where the skin was scrambled from rug burn, from when Natsuki had been thrown onto the carpet.  _You’re doing great. Look at you, you’re so brave._

_Hold on to me,_  Natsuki had mumbled, her head buried into Yuri’s chest, her arms wrapped tightly around the other girl.  _And promise you’ll never let me go. Don’t let go of me, Yuri._

Yuri leaned down and took Natsuki in her arms, pressing closer and feeling Natsuki clutch her with all of her might.. And the two held on to one another. They held on tight.


End file.
